1. Field
The following description relates to an animation producing apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for extracting features from domains and creating animation based on the extracted features.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an Internet system, users may share contents in the form of text and images. This is because text and images may be easily transmitted, shared, and retrieved.
Despite these advantages of text, various domains on the web use image media to deliver information more efficiently and to attract more attention. Because animation delivers information in audio and visual forms, it not only delivers information but also is more entertaining than text and provides a more effective communication method in comparison to plain images and/or text.
In addition, with the advancement of information devices and network performance, user needs for creating, retrieving, and sharing media images have increased. Thus, various methods are being suggested to provide a device that allows users to create animation and to solve problems that arise when contents are shared such as network overload.